Forever
by cookieemonsterr4
Summary: Hermione Granger's wedding day is approaching, but who is going to be standing at the end of the aisle?


**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, which I'm sure is shocking to everyone. Tabitha is mine, though, but other than that I really have no claim on any of the characters you recognize. I know this is short but I'm thinking, maybe, possibly, I'll write a prequel or something… who knows.**

"Are you sure I'm the one you want advice from? I mean, my family is comprised of mainly counterfeiters and con artists, if you wanted advice on how to perfectly copy the Mona Lisa, I'm your girl, but advice on love? I married my best friend while completely wasted"

"Tabs, please" Hermione said as she sat with her best friend outside a nice café.

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying" the tall brunette put her hands up in surrender and smiled at Hermione. The two had met just over three years ago, Hermione was on vacation in Spain to escape the press after her and Ron's very public break up. Tabitha had been on vacation to avoid going to her mother's seventh wedding.

"Well, I really don't need your advice on much, just your opinion on flowers and such"

"Flowers? Why are you getting flowers?"

"Tabs, what kind of events do you get flowers for?" Tabitha pondered it for a moment before saying the only thing she could think of.

"Funerals"

"No. What is the opposite of a funeral?"

"A birthday" she said with a shrug. Hermione sometimes wanted to slap Tabitha for being so thick headed, but then again that was one of the things she loved most about Tabs.

"No, a wedding, Tabs, my wedding" realization dawned on Tabs

"He proposed? That bloody moron didn't even tell us!"

"So will you help me plan my wedding or not?" Hermione asked with a kind smile. Tabitha was one of Hermione's only friends left after the whole incident with Ron the year after they graduated. Harry and Ginny took Ron's side and nearly everyone else just went to whatever side Harry was on.

"Well of course. Though despite the fact I have been married for a year and a half I have no experience with wedding planning"

"I know, you got married in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator, I remember when you told me quite clearly" Hermione said with a laugh as she remembered when Tabitha called her and confessed this the morning she woke up with a ring on her finger and a husband beside her. On the upside it was her best friend and not some random stranger.

"It will be rather hard for you to top my wedding, won't it?" Tabs said with a smile

"Very, but we'll have to try" Hermione gave her a big smile as Tabitha grabbed her hand to look at the ring.

"And if your wedding sucks too much, we can always ask my mother for advice. She's on to what, husband number eight?" Tabitha said with a disgusted look. She hated her mother for exactly that reason. Her father had died when she was nine and since then her mother had remarried six times and each one Tabitha hated more than the last.

"Perhaps we shouldn't ask her for relationship advice"

"Good point, when I told her I married Blaise she asked if I was high or just stupid. Never has been very fond of him."

"Do you want to start today?" Hermione asked in an excited tone. She really was excited for her wedding, ever since she was a little girl she had looked forward to marrying the man of her dreams. Of course, for a while she thought Ron was going to be that guy but now she knew how stupid she had been, when the real man of her dreams had been right in front of her the whole time.

* * *

"I can't believe it's your wedding day" Tabitha said as she finished Hermione's hair. It looked beautiful, as did the stunning white dress.

"Me either" Hermione said and tried to keep the tears back so that Tabitha could finish her make up. Tabitha wasn't the most girly of girls but she had a talent when it came to hair and makeup.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything is going to go perfectly and it's going to be beautiful. Even better than my wedding, better than all my mother's weddings, and especially better than that swine Harry Potter's wedding" Tabitha particularly disliked Harry because he picked Ron over Hermione, when Hermione was always the brains behind all of their adventures.

"Come on, we don't want him to think you got cold legs now do you?"

"Tabs, it's cold _feet_" Hermione said with a smile as she followed Tabitha to the doors where just beyond her future husband was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart" Mark Granger said to his daughter and kissed her cheek "As do you, Tabitha" he said to Tabitha before the music started

"Well that's me, I'll see you on the other side" Tabitha said with a grin before grabbing her bouquet of white roses with black ribbon tied around them and walked out the door to where their close family and friends were waiting. Hermione had chosen the beautiful dark green dress for her only bridesmaid because she didn't feel the need to make her wear an ugly dress just to boost her self esteem.

"Come on, Minnie" her father said and held his arm out for her to take. He hadn't called her Minnie since she was a little girl and obsessed with Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Hearing his words brought tears to her eyes, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry because this was her day, not even Voldemort could bring her down.

Her first steps down the aisle she nearly fainted with all the eyes on her but when she saw him at the end, all of her fear flew out the window. She briefly took in the beautiful room with the white chairs and dark green flower pedals leading up to the alter but the moment her eyes caught his everything else in the world disappeared.

They had reached the end of the aisle and her father kissed her cheek before she took the last few steps to stand beside her soon to be husband. He smiled and took her hand, his grey eyes bright with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bring together these two people in holy matrimony" the priest said. Hermione didn't hear most of what he said, the pounding of her heart drowning most of it out

"… take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" he looked down at her and smiled

"I do" he said while he nodded and took the ring from Blaise and slid it onto her finger

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" this was the moment she had dreamed about since she was five, these two words would change her life forever.

"I do" Tabitha handed her the ring and smiled at her before Hermione turned back around and slid the ring onto his finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" he cupped her cheek and tilted her head upwards before leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. How could she have been so blind all those years at Hogwarts?

**Fin.**


End file.
